


Letting Go

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: For the prompt "at the end, you were there"
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers





	Letting Go

When it happened, finally, it was quiet. All the violence, all the running-around-Apocalypse-preventing, that their lives had become was gone.

In the end, it was just the two of them. Buffy sat in the hospital room, drawing small circles on the hand of the woman who’d been everything at one point or another in her life - friend, savior, enemy, lover.

She spoke quietly. “It’s beautiful there. Light, peaceful, full of more magic and energy than you’ve ever experienced. You’ll know when it’s right to take the leap. You just close your eyes and-“

Willow’s hand fell limp.

“-let go.”


End file.
